Uzumaki Jinchuuriki
by forgottenOrange
Summary: "I want to make a place of acceptance, a place where all people can go if the wish. A place where even those called monsters and demons can call home." Those were the words of Naruto Uzumaki. This is a copy of my book "Uzumaki Jinchuuriki" on Wattpad. If you want chapters one week early then you will want to go there.
1. Chapter 1

-_-Naruto's POV-_-

"FOX SCUM!" One said.

"DEMON." A different one.

"DIE." More and more.

I ran and I ran but there is a timer for how long you can run with a broken leg. I finally made a mistake, I slipped onto the concrete the cold hard concrete welcomed me to pain. "STOP I'M HUMAN TOO!" I screamed, no begged for mercy. But I guess god was all out of mercy.

Today is my birthday October tenth the day which everything in my life turns into purgatory and I have to relieve the sins of which I didn't do. But I wasn't watching myself do things I was being attacked. On a daily bases I get called names and insulted but this day is always different. This is the day that I became a Jinchuuriki. The day the Kyuubi attacked the village and my _father_ sealed it into me his _oh so_ _important_ son. "Quick! Make him pay for everything he has done to us. What he did to our families. He is currently immobilized so he can't even struggle." One stated with a sadistic smirk.

I felt a knife slowly tear through my good leg and then he scraped it across my body, they then proceeded to lift me up and tie me against the wall that hung over me. My limbs maintaining attachment to my body even if barely. Then a Genin albeit an older Genin slowly stalked towards me with a sadistic grin. He held up a kunai and slowly pierced my skin, moving it around to make the word Demon. I screamed that blood curdling scream, though they didn't even flinch. When they heard it their grins grew. Then someone came holding their sake closely drinking it every once in awhile. He arrived in front of me then poured the contents of his sake onto my shirtless body. _'Am I even a human or something else. Or do the villagers just lack common sense that I am just a boy, a jinchuuriki boy but still a boy.'_

I slowly felt my consciousness fade to black due to blood loss. I wake up in a new environment, a warm place unfamiliar to me. "Urghhhh! Dear Kami how long have I been out?" I ask myself.

"Few hours but if you were to stay there any longer and you would have ended up being dead." A voice answered. Causing me instantly to be on guard.

"Oh and before I forget, Dobe, happy birthday even if it isn't too happy at all." They add.

"Thanks, Teme." I reply to Sasuke.

"Hn. I save your life and you still call me teme Naruto?" Sasuke asks.

"That was for the Dobe comment, Teme." I reply with a cheesy grin. I try to stand up only to feel that my entire body feels like a raging inferno had hit it and burned all the important stuff.

"Crap, I am going to get a mouthful for being late, and it'll take longer with alcoholized wounds. My life is so screwed." I whine. Oh yeah I can teleport how could I forget such a necessity.

"Hey Naruto remember if you need help in any way I am here friend." Sasuke states. I quickly turn to him only to be met with a look of _understanding_ in his eyes. _Understanding_ what does he understand, was he beaten by the villagers and then his very own family while begging for mercy for forgiveness. Does he hold a Bijuu inside of his stomach in a seal? I'll let you guess on that one but a quick hint is he doesn't hold a Bijuu. He doesn't know the pain of being alone with nothing but a creature thousands of times larger than you on a constant basis.

"Don't worry about it and I will be fine and thank you for literally saving my life!" I feign being alright because of the mask of resilient happiness. I then use my version of the Hiraishin it works by putting a washable seal onto my desired teleportation spot and I will arrive in around two to three seconds.

"Tadaima! _(I'm home)_ " I yell fearing what is to become. My parents eyes quickly scan down my body. Seeing the condition of my clothing made the mad on their faces quite obvious.

"What in god's name happened to you Uzumaki Namikaze Jiraiya Naruto!?" Kushina yells waking my brother who was sleeping on the sofa.

"Well I know that you guys don't actually care about me and that you care about the clothes but you see I was ambushed by civilians and ended up half dead. Sasuke ended up saving me and ended up giving me the only birthday present I have gotten as an envelope. I know that you either don't believe me or just want to ignore your failure son. Oyasumi! _(Good Night)_ " I briskly explain. Prompting me to walk to my room which of course was the attic. I walk into my room only to be met with five Uchiha's.

"Hello Uzumaki-San." A cold voice which is obviously a Uchiha or Yuuhi Kurenai with their glowing red eyes greeted me into my own god forsaken room. My room I'm sorry but this is my room not jinchuuriki kidnapping room.

"Who are you because all I can see is your god dang eyes and they are red so I can believe that you are either an Uchiha or Yuuhi Kurenai and clones of herself." I whine.

"Sasuke-Sama told us to give you this." One of the newly claimed Uchiha state while handing me a blue envelope with the Uchiha crest imprinted on the opening point.

"Tell him good luck in the final exams, and not to fail them like a baka." I order to them.

They nod and rapidly leave to the Nara compound. That is the only good part to this room is that I see the entire village. I opened the envelope to be welcomed with a invite to an academy graduation party since we were being graced with the presence of tests tomorrow. Kami must truly hate me from time to time. But for now I must sleep.

"Hey Kit please tell me that you've practiced everything perfectly and that you can copy chakra signatures." Dang Kyuubi is like the mother I never had and another mother that is constantly annoying me about the simplest things in life.

 _"Yes Kaa-Chan"_ I reply.

"I am a goddamn male and I only worry about things like this because I do not want to have a weak Jinchuuriki. All my brethren Biju would laugh at me because I am the strongest but have the weakest Jinchuuriki they would never let me live it down." Kyuubi complains.

 _"That's not really my problem is it?_ " I ask.

"It is gaki it is." Kyuubi states.

" _Whatever oyasumi Kyuubi or should I say Kurama?_ " I quiz.

"How did you-?" Kyuubi started.

" _Long story goodnight._ " I say as I went to sleep.

-_-Time skip to Ninjutsu and Taijutsu exams.-_-

The many fangirls of my brother screamed as they heard the competitors. "Uzumaki Naruto versus Namikaze Akira!" Iruka announces. The rules are that we could use any Ninjutsu and Taijutsu that we want.

"You should give up now Kyuubi gaki I mean who trained you. I was trained by the Yondaime Hokage and his wife. Who were you trained by Gai? Haha." Akira taunts.

"If I were out of you I would so kill that gaki. How dare he insult you. The Yondaime Hokage only sealed me into you and everyone sees him as a hero while everyone shun you when they are not attacking you just because you hold me inside of you." Kyuubi states infuriated.

" _Kurama let's kick this Namikaze back to childhood_." I state.

"Don't get too ahead of you gaki" Kyuubi warned.

"Oh well it wouldn't have mattered if a snail taught me which she did. I would still win against you a ugly, fangirled, show off with no skills." I taunt accordingly.

"You baka you messed with the wrong Shinobi." He states trying to rush me.

"You're not a Shinobi. You're still a academy student so don't get ahead of yourself too much now." I taunt again.

He tries running towards me showing clearly that he is going for my face. When he gets close he pulls back his punch and I side step. He turns around aiming a kick at my face. I duck and watch as he tries to kick my face again. I jump back smiling at him. "Why are you smiling huh. You nothing just dodging because you can't attack." He taunts.

"I'm not just dodging I am also wearing you down so that beating you will be easier but if you desire it I will attack." I state.

The fight resumes he moves his leg to hit my face. I catch his leg and bend it while I move my right leg to kick him in the face. He loses focus right when I hit him in the face. I briskly teleport to the tag I put on his leg when I grabbed it. Punching him in the face I jump back. Futon: Daitoppa. _(Wind release: Great breakthrough)_ I use to force him back to the wall. I walk over to him and point the kunai to his neck. "Sensei I win." I state walking to Sasuke.

"An angry opponent loses insight to an opponent's weakness in a fight remember that Akira." I warn.

"Congratulations you're all Genin. Now I must call out the Shinobi with the best scores. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Senju Majeed." Iruka awards.

"Team Seven Senju Majeed, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Akira." Iruka announces. I smiled at Iruka's words until he reached Akira.

I proceed to walk out with Sasuke to spar around a bit. I then remember the only Jutsu Minato ever taught me. "Hey!Baka! Emo! See you later at the Uchiha compound." Someone calls out.

"Yeah! Wait who're you calling a Baka?" I ask.

I arrived at the Uchiha compound just in time for the party. I walk around drinking whatever there is to drink looking for either Sasuke or Majeed. I finally run into Sasuke and with my lucky stars he was talking to Majeed. I run to them to talk. "So Sasuke are you enjoying the party?" I ask sliding into the area he's in.

"Yes it is quite fun. What about you Naruto?" Sasuke answers asking me at the same time.

"It's fun! Majeed how are you enjoying this party?" I ask my friend.

"Terrible this place doesn't have any actual water just a lot of Sake and other alcoholized drinks." He replies.

"So what's the problem with that?" I ask.

"I love water." Was his simple response.

"Ok so what do you guys want to do?" I ask.

"Want to prank people?" Majeed asks.

"Sure. What about you Sasuke." I ask knowing the answer.

"No I am the host of the party so if I am to do something stupid it would ruin the reputation Uchiha parties have." He explained.

"We'll be back." I state walking away with Majeed in tow. We walk into a populated area.

Strategizing a plan I walk in with lots of Sake which are secretly Kage Bunshin transformed. I proceed to hand them out. Right when someone lifts it up it disappears into smoke. Fifty pops happen all at the same time. Getting the memories of all of them I notice that one has yet to pop yet. I quickly start planning the next thing to happen. I go to a corridor that connects multiple parts of the house and we set the trap prank. We have it so whenever you are to trigger a wire a seal will activate causing gravity to increase by ten times the usual amount. We watch patiently for the first person to arrive. The first person to arrive was one sober Maito Gai and a drunk Hatake Kakashi. Maito Gai continued walking as though nothing happened while Kakashi instantly was dropped to the floor. "How unyouthful for you to be dragging your body across the floor simply because you are drunk." Gai states oblivious.

"How are you not effected?" Kakashi asks.

"I am not effected because I did not have any drinks therefor I am not drunk." Gai responded.

"Majeed is that supposed to happen?" I ask him.

"No I'm pretty sure that was Gai showing just how strong he is physically to go completely unfazed by the gravity seals we have written down." Majeed answer.

The next person to come shocked both of us. The next person was none other than...

-_- _Fin_ -_-

 **Finished/Updated 5/8/17**


	2. Chapter 2

-_-Naruto's POV-_-

I awake in Sasuke's home. Looking around see many people sprawled on the floor clearly drunk. I walk towards the bathroom to clear myself up just to meet a energetic looking Senju Majeed standing there. "So Majeed how long did you sleep for?" I ask knowing the answer already.

"I didn't sleep at all." He replies proofing my hypothesis.

"Why don't you sleep?" I ask due to him never sleeping when around people or at all as far as I know.

"I don't sleep in the case of something important happening while I am resting or someone decides that when the Senju is sleeping is when they can kill all but one Senju. Which would mean that Tsunade would be the last Senju and she is far past her birthing times so I must survive." Majeed explains.

"I never thought about anything like that." I confess.

"That is because you are not the only person with valid reproductive organs in either of your clans and you won't be forced into the CRA act." Majeed responds.

"Do you ever sleep?" I ask truly wanting to know the answer.

"Now now you don't know who could be listening to our little conversation. I mean so many people are around these halls you never know if any of them are a spy that are listening to this conversation right now." Majeed scolded.

We quickly head to Sasuke's room. When we arrive we see that he is just lying in his bed. I quickly take care of the situation by putting a times eighty gravity seal which of course doesn't work on me because I have a anti seal protecting me from the increase of gravity. Sasuke tries to move but in the end he lift his head up. "Naruto! Deactivate this seal right now." He demands.

"Fine I will." I concede turning off the gravity seal.

I quickly sprint out of the room just in time because the room behind me explodes into rainbow colored goodness. "NARUTO!" Sasuke hollars.

"Yes Sasuke?" I ask smirking.

"I. Will. Kill. YOU!" He announces prompting me to run.

I briefly give Majeed a smile as I run past him. I continue running until I found myself running into someone. I look up to see Hatake Kakashi standing there. "Sorry Kakashi I was just running now." I apologize sprinting. I find myself away from the starting part of my great escape. In two hours is our time for meeting with our new Sensei's I just hope that mine is someone good who looks at skills and not names.

I arrive at the academy at around the same time as Sasuke I just nod my knowledge of his existence. Entering the academy room I choose to sit in the front with no one around me because me and Sasuke are the first people to arrive. Waiting patiently former students of this academy slowly trickle into this room. When everyone arrived Iruka arrived standing in front of a table. " I am happy to say that you all now officially Genin. As I said yesterday team One... team Seven Senju Majeed, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Akira. Team Eight Kazekage Kafei, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Team Nine is still active. Team Ten Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Your Sensei's will arrive soon." As Iruka states that 3 Jounin teachers enter the room. After a while team Seven are the only people in the academy with everyone else with their teachers.

I quickly head towards the door and barricade it seals. One of the seals when Kakashi walks in his book will be taken away from him. While his book is being taken away he will have to dodge Kunai raining down on him then after three seconds which he will probably think that it's done A Katon Jutsu will go off behind him briskly moving towards him. I can see it now all I need is Majeed to help me with the seal that will take the book. Majeed finishes up the seal and we set the trap up.

Kakashi finally arrives walking through the front door, His book instantly substituted with a random book and then around 6 dozen kunai and shuriken towards him at high speeds. He dodges what he can and blocks the rest of the projectiles. He quickly glares at me before turning his head just to see flames a foot away. He quickly shunshins to the back of the room. I instantly start laughing at him. He looks at me with clear anger written all over the parts of the face that we can see.

"Meet me at the top of the academy in five minutes do not be late." He orders using Shunshin to leave. I quickly Shunshin after him to the top of the academy. Majeed arriving ten seconds after me with a Shunshin. We sit down and wait for the rest of team Seven to arrive. When they did Sasuke glared at me with passion, while Akira well let's just say Akira was Akira. "Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goal for the future." Kakashi orders.

"Kakashi-Sensei you go first." Majeed offers.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel that I need to tell you my likes, I don't think I should tell you what my dislikes are, my hobbies are not for you to know, and my goal for the future is something I am not going to tell you. Now you go." He briefs pointing at Majeed.

"I name is Senju Majeed. I like my friends, pranking, and ramen. I dislike people who don't know the difference between the item sealed and who the item is sealed into and Namikaze Akira. My hobbies are training and pranking with Naruto. My dream for the future is to become anbu for Naruto's village and revitalize the Mokuton genes seeing as I am capable of Mokuton for Naruto's village." Majeed answers. Kakashi then points at Akira.

"My name is Namikaze Akira. I like it when people know their place which is under my feet and my parents. I dislike my brother and all of his friends. My hobbies are training. My dream is to be a better Hokage than my father." Akira states. Kakashi then pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like my friends, training, tomatoes. and my brother. I dislike the same things as Majeed. My hobbies are training and talking with my friends. My goal for the future is to become the anbu captain of Naruto's village." Sasuke answers.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like my friends, pranks, mangas, ramen, and watering plants. I hate my family and people who can't differentiate me and the Kyuubi. My hobbies include training, pranking, reading manga, and talking to my friends. My goal for the future is to create a perfect Utopia village where everyone is welcomed and it will be a place that people enjoy and will feel safe in." I state.

"Tomorrow meet me at training ground Seven at six A.M. sharp." Kakashi orders.

-_- _Fin_ -_-

 **Published 5/10/17**


	3. Chapter 3

-_- Naruto's POV-_-

I briskly walk towards the training ground when Sasuke and Majeed appear out of nowhere right next to me. "Guys what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I don't know." Majeed states with a stoic expression.

" I was brushing my teeth before I arrived." Sasuke stated.

"Well at least Akira isn't here." I state happily.

"Why did I appear next to loser and his friends?" Akira asks frustrated.

"Not you too!" I complain.

"What do you mean too?" Akira asks clearly confused.

"I mean everybody is randomly appearing next to me." I state.

"Well then want to make strategies on how to defeat Kakashi?" Sasuke introduces his question.

"I already have the strategy that is needed to defeat Kakashi." Akira boasts.

"Hey Sasuke and Majeed we should just go ahead of Akira to make our plans." I inform.

" Okay let's go." Sasuke agrees sprinting ahead.

I quickly follow Majeed starts sprinting... and gets farther than Sasuke and to the spot. God his speed is annoying sometimes. I arrive at around the same time as Sasuke which is saying something because he got a head start. "Okay Majeed seeing as how you have superior strength and speed over Sasuke and I you will engage Kakashi into Taijutsu. While he is fighting Majeed Sasuke I want you to fire a Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu _(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_ and then I will over power it with a Futon: Daitoppa _(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_ and then we should be able to beat him." I explain my plan.

"Okay then we will beat Kakashi and become Genin." Sasuke announced.

After a hour of waiting Hatake Kakashi finally shows his masked face. "The goal of this test is to get a bell off of my belt. You have to come at me with the intent to kill or else I will kill you. I hope that you fail. Hajime." Kakashi states trying to speak as fast as possible.

"What the hell not even a warning to when we are going to start just a Hajime?" Akira asks completely frustrated.

"In the Shinobi world people won't care if you are ready when they attack you." Kakashi explains.

Sasuke and I sweat drop from the bush we're in. Majeed then starts the plan sprinting in with Chunin speed. Kakashi lazily blocks Majeed's attack, only to be knocked back a few feet by the power of the strike. Majeed follows it up with a kick aimed at Kakashi's head. Kakashi swings his head down to dodge only to find Majeed using his other leg to slam into his head. Kakashi stops for a second which basically was the cue. Sasuke and I flip through the hand signs for our respective jutsu before sending out collaborative attack towards Kakashi. Kakashi looks shocked when he notices the attack that is flying towards him at blinding speed. Kakashi in a showing of speed substituted with something without hand seals with only milliseconds to dodge. Majeed sneaks his way over to me and Sasuke. " Guys I got the bells." Majeed whispers.

"Good job now give one to me and Sasuke and keep one." I order.

Majeed complies and we all just sit down and watch Akira fail. After a while a alarm clock goes off. He didn't say anything about a time limit. " You didn't say anything about a goddamned alarm." Akira complains voicing my thoughts but in a different manor than I would have done.

"You need to learn to stop cursing Akira. Everybody else doesn't cuss and you sit there and act like a sailor." Kakashi reprimands.

"Fine." Akira grumbles.

" Since none of you guys got a bell-" Majeed cut him off.

" Kakashi-San you are gravely mistaken if you thought that I wouldn't have gotten the bells the times that I hit you." Majeed. states.

"Oh, who did you give the bells to?" Kakashi asks.

"Naruto and Sasuke." He answered immediately.

"Okay and what do you plan on doing with Akira?" Kakashi asks everyone.

I look at Sasuke with a smile. Sasuke and I quickly form hand seals and send our jutsu towards Akira at point blank range. The two C rank jutsu confined in such a space while combined was practically murder to everything that it ran into. It burnt the grass during the ten feet travel to Akira. Akira almost instantly was engulfed by the flames. You could hear his screams for miles as he was thoroughly burnt to a crisp. Kakashi immediately grabs Akira and heads to hospital. He will survive sadly.

When I get back home I start writing letters to numerous people.

 _Dear Sabaku no Gaara_

 _I am sorry for having to send a letter to you, I personally would have liked to talk to you face to face and speak freely about things. However for now that is not the case and therefore I cannot speak to you about everything I need to because it needs to fit onto a scroll that can be carried by a fox. I hope that you have had a nice life because as a Jinchuuriki it can be hard to deal with. I am ostracized by parents and the rest of my village. I hope that your treatment is better and I hope to see you. In the distant future I see myself creating a village where we, people who are called monsters and are hated can leave in peace and without the fear that we are going to be insulted, abused, or ignored at the next step. I hope that you can help me with my dream and in response I will try to help you with most goals that you may have._

 _Sincerely Uzumaki Naruto Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi._

Right after I finished the first one I carried on to the second and so one until the eighth one in which I called it quits. I start wondering why my parents would ignore me or hate me. Did they do it because of the Kyubi, maybe not because my mother was also the Jinchuuriki of Kurama there.

-_- _Fin_ -_-

 **Published 5/19/17**


	4. Chapter 4

-_-Naruto's Point of view -_-

"Ugh Is is the last pointless mission?" Akira complained.

Why did Akira complain, I mean we half already done 15 and that is half of the needed to do a C rank mission. "Akira you need to complete 30 D rank missions at the least to get a C rank mission. With that attitude of yours I reckon that you will need 45 D rank missions while the rest of team Seven will only need 30." Kakashi stated _(Threatened)_ obviously annoying with Akira's antics.

"Tou-San! Can we have a C rank mission? I mean these D rank missions can test out my strength and our amazing teamwork. Especially with Naruto here." Akira states.

My eyes roll at my biological, hypocritical, egotistical, ignorant, annoying, weak, and spoiled brother. I mean honestly how does he know how to be a teammate to us when he ignores us and acts as if Konoha is his birthright. A good example of a good Hokage's child is Sarutobi Asuma who completely worked by himself while being ignored by his father because of the Hokage's duties. The only thing bad about Asuma was that he left his father to be a guardian 12. "Okay because you're my son and of course my little sunshine I will give you a C rank mission. You will escort Tazuna to Nami no Kuni. Team Seven disperse!" He ordered.

"Hai." We all state leaving the room in various ways.

I left with my variation of the Hiraishin while holding Sasuke's shoulder making both of us leave, Kakashi left via Shunshin, and Akira... Walked out the door. "That little brat has a lot of nerve saying that you'll work together when both of you know that it is not true. He ignores you every second that he can along with your father the Yondaime. It's funny that my old Jinchuuriki who had somehow managed to reclaim their life after I got released doesn't even help your loneliness and the fact that she if your mother." Kurama ranted.

I guess Kurama, Sasuke, Majeed, and Kafei are the only ones that care about me. Before Kurama started to honor me with it's presence, I was completely alienated from everything and everyone. Those messages that I wrote to the other Jinchuuriki's are going to be sent by the foxes that I can create using Kurama's chakra. The foxes can sense Biju chakra, so hopefully the messages don't take too long to send.

-_-The next day -_-

I woke up to three letters awaiting my reading. I set my alarm clock last night because I have to leave at around 11 A.M. So I woke up at five in the morning just to be ready. I read through the first letter.

 _Dear Uzumaki Naruto_

 _I_ _Sabaku no Gaara, Jinchuurki of the Ichibi also known as Shukaku. I have regret to tell that I may be a worse case than you. My father has already sent assassins after me one being my own uncle. I murdered them all in self defense because I didn't want to be dead yet. In a sort of psychotic why knowing that someone else is going through something similar to me is somewhat joyful. It's as though somebody finally knows what I go through and the pain that comes with living. On a unrelated note Shukaku is laughing hard at the fact that the Kyuubi, the greatest of the biju was sealed. I think that I somewhat get it but why should he laugh at one of his brethren being sealed? I am currently residing in Sunagakure, so I shall not be seeing you until the Chuunin exams being held in Konoha. I am debating your offer._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sabaku no Gaara_

I realize that the weakest of the Biju could be at my side and somewhat dance. I quickly grab the next one though wanting to be done with this before 11. It is from the Sanbi Jinchuuriki.

 _To Uzumaki Naruto_

 _I am the Mizukage, Yagura and I am the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi. I currently reside in Kiri and I could see you at any time that I wanted, if Konoha was a allied country so I will have to wait until you come into Kirigakure. The Sanbi or Isobu is cracking up that the Kyuubi is sealed into someone who wants to collect all of the biju. Biju are so confusing. Anyway, I'm busy with paperwork, so I hope to you again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura._

A Jinchuuriki being a Kage is surprising but it can help in the long run. I grab the last letter and start reading notice that is from the Rokubi Jinchuuriki.

 _Dear Naruto._

 _My name is Utakata and I am the host of the Rokubi or Saiken. I am a Nuke-Nin from Kiri, and I'm being chased by ANBU right now. I might see you but it's very unlikely. I apologize for the length but I'm on the run._

 _Sincerely_

 _Utakata._

-_- _Fin_ -_-

-_- _Omake_ -_-

"Why the fu****g f*** are we doing these godda**** D rank mission." Akira complained.

 **"Do you have to make everything hard? I mean it's a conscious effort to block out your curses. You're the only character in any of my stories that cusses." The author whines.**

Later. "Tou-San you better give us a godd**** C rank mission or I will F*** you up." Akira threatened.

"STOP!" The author roared.

Later. "That little sh** thinking he can boss you around like he mother******* owns the place. He is a ignorant f*** that has a 10 foot pole so far up his a** that he makes Sasuke look modest. It's fu***** horrible that your own godd**** mother doesn't help you who motherf****** had me sealed into her too and still motherf****** leaves you to the opening embrace of darkness." Kurama states.

"WHY ARE PEOPLE STILL CAUSING ME TO BLEEP THE shit OUT OF THEM." The authors complains

-_- _Fin -_-_

 ** _Published 5/31/17_**

 ** _Finished 3/2/17_**


End file.
